


Takumi Humps A Pillow

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character, Walking In On Someone, horny takumi is a good takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Takumi Humps A Pillow

“Mmmmh...am I pretty, Leo??” Takumi muttered under his breath while he lightly brushed his groin up against a pillow. “Nnnn...very pretty? Gods...I need you...” the bowman pressed down onto the pillow deeper and slowly ground his slick, wet cunt against it.

Takumi's breath hitched as he quickened his pace, all while imagining Leo's throbbing cock deep inside of him, threatening to cum hard into his fertile pussy. All he wanted to do at the end of the day is relieve all of that balled-up stress somehow. And here he was, humping a pillow while thinking of his former enemy defiling him, squealing and whimpering his name over and over.

“Leo...mmmm...oh, gods...y-yes...” Takumi moaned. “Please...make me feel good...” At this point, he already lost all control, going to town on the pillow like a horny dog. “L-Leo...L-Leo...ohhh my...f-fucking...gods...yes...nnngh...h-hai...y-you're so...big...” he threw his head back and continued breathing heavily. Takumi bit his lip and ground his cunt deeper onto the pillow as he continued to moan and mewl in sheer bliss. “Mmmmmmfff...oh...L-Leo...ah~ L-Leo...nnnnn...fuck...L-Leo!! Fuck me...mmmmh...Leo—”

“Yes, Takumi?”

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> you fill in the blanks


End file.
